


you give my heart a boner

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, daddy lexa, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have sex.





	you give my heart a boner

“Here’s what you’re gonna do.” Clarke was naked and pressed against their bedroom wall. Her skin was burning and her body aching, the cold war behind her was a relief of sorts. “You’ll go down on your knees and you will suck my dick.” Lexa’s voice was low, husky, commanding and it was igniting thousand more fires inside Clarke’s body. Clarke swallowed thickly but remained standing. “Clarke. Did you not here what I have said?” Clarke bit her lip and nodded. “Do as I say.” Lexa pushed her against the wall more firmly. “Down.” This time Clarke listened. She slowly down on her knees and took the strap in her hand. “Make it nice and wet for your pussy.” Lexa said looking down at her girlfriend.

Clarke licked from the base to the top of the strap, making sure her eyes were locked with Lexa’s the whole time. She knew how much Lexa liked it. She then wrapped her mouth around it and swallowed it, inch by inch and pulling it out before going back in.

“Just like that babygirl.” Lexa grabbed a fistful of Clarke’s hair and held her steady, moving her hips forward and watching the dildo disappear in Clarke’s mouth. She pushed back and forth until she was hitting the back of Clarke’s mouth. “You like that hm babygirl?” She pulled her dick out and pulled Clarke back up. “I’m gonna fuck you now babygirl. You want me to fuck you hm?” She pulled Clarke’s head back and kissed her neck. “Tell me to fuck you.” she nibbled her lip.

“Fuck me.” Clarke whispered.

“Fuck you what?” Lexa looked her in the eyes.

“Fuck me daddy, please.” Clarke moaned.

Lexa groaned and picked Clarke up. She walked them over to the bed, put Clarke on it and got on top of her. 

“Spread your legs.” she said pushing them apart. “Your pussy is so wet babygirl. I can’t wait to fuck you.” she took her dick and dragged it up and down Clarke’s pussy, coating it with her wetness. “How bad do you want it?”

“Please daddy, please fuck me.” Clarke was already practically begging.

Lexa slowly put the tip inside Clarke’s pussy. Clarke moaned, arching her back and her hips up, towards Lexa’s body, wanting more than she was getting. Lexa pulled out and pushed Clarke into the bed.

“Oh Clarke, you know what happens when you don’t listen.” she put her hand around Clarke’s throat and lightly squeezed. “You’ll turn around now and get on your knees. And you’ll count. Five is enough, right?” Clarke nodded, her eyes dark, filled with desire. She loved when Lexa was in control maybe even more than Lexa herself loved it.

Clarke turned around and lifted her ass, her head pressed into the bed and her arms above her head. Lexa was kneeling behind her.

“Count.” Lexa gently caressed Clarke’s ass cheek and then lifted her head and smacked it down.

“One.” Clarke cried out.

Lexa repeated her previous action, first  softly drag her fingers across already red ass cheek before hitting it again.

“Two.”

“Three.”

By now Clarke’s ass was already visibly red, marked with Lexa’s hand.

“Four.”

“Good girl. Just one more and then we’re done.” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear. She kissed her back and then hit her again.

“Five.”

“Good job babygirl.” Lexa pulled Clarke back so that Clarke’s back was pressed into Lexa’s body. “Will you behave?” she asked with her hand on Clarke’s neck.

“I will.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good.” Lexa lowered her hand on Clarke’s breast and pulled her nipple between her fingers. CLarke moaned and pushed back into Lexa. “Now lay back down on your back. And don’t move unless I tell you you can move. Do you understand?”

“Yes daddy.” Clarke turned around and lied back on the bed. Lexa pushed her legs apart and settled between them. She took the strap in her hand and guided it through Clarke’s wet pussy.

“Does it feel good baby?”

“So good.” Clarke moaned. “But I need you inside me daddy.”

“Like this?” Lexa pushed her dick inside Clarke.

“More.” Clarke breathed out but Lexa stood still.

“More what?”

“Fuck me more.”

Lexa pushed again until she was buried deep inside her. She started to fuck her with a slow and steady rhythm. Clarke wanted to push her hips up to meet Lexa’s but then Lexa’ stopped.

“Babygirl, what did I tell you about moving?”

“I’m sorry daddy. It just feels too good.”

Lexa got her fingers around Clarke’s nipple and pinched.

“What did I tell you about moving?”, she twisted Clarke’s nipple a bit more with every word she said until the woman under her was turned into a moaning mess.

“I won’t move.”

Lexa lowered her mouth on Clarke’s, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, snucking her tongue int oher mouth and licking.

“I won’t say it again.” she said into Clarke’s mouth and slipped her dick back into Clarke’s pussy. “You feel so good around my dick baby girl. You are so wet. Can you hear how wet you are babygirl?”

Clarke dug her nails into Lexa’s back.

“You make me so wet daddy. It feels so good when you’re inside me.”

“You can’t come until I say so.” Lexa groaned into Clarke’s ear. “Do you understand?”

“Yes daddy.”

Lexa then pulled the strap out of Clarke and turned them around so that her back was on the bed and Clarke was on top of her. 

“You’re gonna taste yourself now babygirl.” Clarke licked her lips. “You like that don’t you?” 

“Can I touch you?” Clarke asked.

“You can.”

Clarke started to kiss down Lexa’s body. First her neck, the skin between her breast, over her abs, sucking the soft skin of her thighs, before finally putting her mouth on the dildo and tasting herself.

“Good girl.” Lexa said with her hand in Clarke’s hair. “Just like that. You taste so good right? Come here, I wanna taste you.” she pulled her back into a kiss. “I could eat you all day.” she licked the corner of Clarke’s mouth. “Now ride me.” Clarke got her pussy over the dildo and then sat on it.

“Mmmmm.” she rolled her hips. 

“Open your eyes.” Lexa said. “And look at me.” Clarke put her hands next to Lexa’s head and hovered over her. “Good girl.” Lexa ran her fingers over Clarke’s lips. “Suck.”, she put her thumb inside Clarke’s mouth. She put her other hand around Clarke’s neck and squeezed. “You want to cum?” Clarke nodded. She desperately needed it but she knew she’d be in a lot of trouble if she did before Lexa told her she could. Lexa pulled her thumb out of Clarke’s mouth and pressed the blonde’s clit with it. “So close, right babygirl?” she smirked. 

“Please daddy. I need to cum.” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa started to roll her thumb over Clarke’s clit, matching the way Clarke’s hips rolled on top of her.

“Please Lexa.” Clarke cried out.

“Okay babygirl. You can cum.” 

“Oh fuck.”

They were both panting and breathing hard and as Clarke was coming down from her orgasm Lexa’s grip on her neck was getting loose and her thumb was now gently circling around Clarke’s clit.

“That was so good.” Clarke said laying on top of Lexa.

“You did so good baby.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Lexa laughed. “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, I can't look at myself.
> 
> All mistakes belong to me. Forgive me. Title goes to @oscillatewildely.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ordinarklo.tumblr.com


End file.
